Condena
by MusaOscura
Summary: Un arrancar atrapado en un cuerpo humano no era algo natural ni lógico. Le haría pagar a Inoue Orihime por condenarlo de la peor forma.(Ulquiorra-centric).—UlquiHime


**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
nota**: Inspirado en The lust.

* * *

**Condena**

* * *

Ulquiorra contemplaba la ciudad casi desierta debajo de él, con sus luces y sus fantasmas, y el lejano eco de una bocina sobre el susurro del viento. Lucía como una gárgola, de cuclillas en la cima de un edificio ruinoso de aspecto lúgubre. La brisa mecía sus hebras negras y le acariciaba las mejillas. Una caricia fría que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara, desobedeciéndolo, estremeciéndose sin su permiso.

La ira comenzó a bullir en lo más profundo de sus entrañas—como cada vez que el menor atisbo de emoción le afectaba, recordándole lo que era— porque no debería sentir nada en absoluto, no debería estar allí en primer lugar, no debería estar _vivo_. Nunca fue su intención resurgir como ésta repugnante forma de vida, como un...como un...

_Humano_.

Pero la situación estaba más alla de su control. Y Ulquiorra odiaba no tener el control_._

Odiaba a Inoue Orihime, también.

Días atrás se había encontrado a sí mismo vagando por las calles de esa misma ciudad, como arrastrado por una corriente invisible hacia un destino que, descubrió después, era la puerta de esa mujer. Fue entonces cuando supo lo que ella había hecho. Consciente o inconscientemente, había negado su muerte. Lo había atado de forma irremediable a su alma, convirtiéndolo en un esclavo de su voluntad. Ulquiorra nunca había querido destruír a alguien tanto como a ella en ese momento. Quería destrozarla, romper cada maldito hueso de su cuerpo por condenarlo de la peor forma; Castigarla, sí, porque Inoue Orihime nunca debió arrancarlo del último circulo del infierno para convertirlo en ese ser repulsivo.

Su cuerpo—débil, _humano_—, por otro lado, había reaccionado muy diferente ante la vista de ella, de pie en el umbral de la puerta usando nada más que un camisón de seda que dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas y se amoldaba a su silueta de forma reveladora. Sus ojos grises—_cenizas_— lo miraban con asombro, miedo, duda, y bajo todo el remolino de emociones había algo más brillante que no supo reconocer. En su rostro ya no quedaban vestigios de la redondez infantil. Sus facciones eran ahora filosas, seductoras, como las curvas del resto de su cuerpo.

Algo despertó en Ulquiorra en ese entonces, algo ardiente, palpitante. Un deseo casi incontrolable, como un monstruo extraño, se instaló en su interior nublando su razón. Pero ella también era un monstruo, pensó Ulquiorra, que no sabía qué la había poseído mientras su mirada se volvía de algún modo, anhelante. Tal vez el mismo deseo que a él. Pero el deseo de Ulquiorra solo era obra de esa mujer, de la maldición a la que lo había sometido. Se alejó de ella como se aleja un demonio de una cruz y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón se había sentido desorientado, humillado. Un arrancar atrapado en un cuerpo humano no era algo natural ni lógico. Era cuando menos, absurdo, incompatible, como intentar encajar un cuadrado en un círculo.

Había pasado de no sentir _nada..._ a sentirlo _todo_.

No se había vuelto a acercar a la mujer desde esa noche.

La ira siempre estaba allí, sin embargo. La ira estaba allí ahora y lo estaría siempre, y cada segundo que pasaba encerrado en ese pedazo de carne y huesos y sensaciones y emociones que él no podía comprender y por ende, no podía controlar.

Su mirada, antes desapasionada sobre el mar de luces, adquirió un brillo filoso al reparar en la figura solitaria que caminaba por la calle justo debajo de él. Incluso a esa distancia pudo oler su perfume. Incluso a esa distancia su cuerpo reaccionó ante el aroma de la mujer, quien permanecía ajena a la presencia del depredador. Se sentía patético, acechándola cada maldito día como si no hubieran mejores cosas que hacer.

La observó alejarse por la acera hasta que dobló en una esquina y estuvo fuera de vista.

Maldijo su propia debilidad.

¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído hacia ella? ¿Qué no era suficiente vergüenza haber sido condenado a vivir de esa forma? ¿Por qué su jodida vida giraba alrededor de Inoue Orihime? Necesitaba saber. Se incorporó sobre sus pies y se apartó del borde de la azotea, dirigiéndose hacia donde sabía, se encontraba la única forma segura de llegar al suelo. Realizar una actividad tan humana como bajar escaleras era denigrante y poco práctico. Si no tuviera una carne tan blanda y huesos tan débiles se habría dejado caer desde esa altura y ahora mismo estaría obligando a la mujer a darle las respuestas que quería, pero allí estaba su cuerpo humano, de nuevo limitándolo. Lo hizo rápido y sin pensar demasiado en el acto en sí.

Ulquiorra se había pasado los últimos días siguiendo los pasos de Orihime cual perro. Sabía que todos los días la mujer iba a la universidad por las mañanas y luego trabajaba el resto del día como camarera en un café. La había notado nerviosa, cuando caminaba de regreso a casa mirando sobre su hombro cada tanto como si esperara que él se lanzara sobre ella en cualquier momento. Ulquiorra no era idiota. Lo único que había conservado de su vida anterior era su inteligencia, por lo que pudo arreglárcelas sin que esa tonta lo notara.

Aún sentía esa fuerza extraña, ajena, guiandolo hasta ella de forma inequívoca. Ulquiorra tenía el presentimiento de que, sin importar qué tan lejos estuviera, él siempre sería capaz de encontrarla.

No perdió tiempo en algo como tocar la puerta de la casa. Se dirigió a la ventana —que sabía, estaba abierta, esa mujer estúpida era muy confiada— y se adentró en el lugar.

Era una casa pequeña. El recibidor, la sala y la cocina eran un solo ambiente, y al fondo de la estancia habían dos puertas que correspondían al baño y al dormitorio. El sonido de agua cayendo, proveniente de una de las puertas le hizo saber a Ulquiorra que objetivo estaba allí aseándose. Como la criatura paciente que era, esperó.

Había algo rebullendo en su interior mientras se hallaba de pie en medio de la sala, con la vista fija en la puerta, algo diferente de la ira a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque ésta seguía allí. El monstruo que había despertado días atrás se agitaba ante el hecho de estar cerca de ella otra vez. Patético. Tal vez lo mejor era acabar con ella de una vez por todas, cortarle la garganta, cortar el problema de raíz, acabar con la miserable existencia de la mujer. Inoue Orihime lamentaría el momento en el que decidió que su vida aún no había terminado. Cegado por la ira, ahora más intensa al estar frente a frente con su némesis, arremetió contra ella con violencia en el segundo en que salió del baño.

Orihime exhaló un quejido de asombro y dolor al colisionar con la pared detrás de ella. Ulquiorra disfrutó ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero sobre todo disfrutó ver el miedo. Ni siquiera le permitió recobrar el aliento. La aprisionó entre la pared y su propio cuerpo y rodeó el cuello femenino con sus dedos esbeltos, oprimiéndolo, robándole el aire a la mujer.

"¿Qué me has hecho, Inoue Orihime?", su voz ya no era un sonido plano e indiferente como cuando era un Arrancar. Ahora estaba cargada de emoción, enronquecida por la misma furia que lo invadía.

Sintió a Orihime estremecerse de miedo antes de hablar con la voz entrecortada, "N-no lo s-sé... Y-yo..." Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos una frácción de segundo y se separó de ella. Retrocedió un par de pasos y observó con satisfacción sádica cómo Orihime cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando y tosiendo, con una mano en su cuello y la otra sosteniendo la toalla que ocultaba su desnudez. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella fuera capaz de hablar otra vez. "Yo solo...l-lamenté mucho tu muerte.", fue todo lo que dijo mientras acariciaba su cuello dolorido.

Ulquiorra la miraba hacia abajo, por encima de su naríz. Su boca era una línea delgada y tensa mientras esperaba a que ella continuase con sus patéticas excusas. Pero aparentemente no tenía nada más que decir, o bien estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar en algo coherente. Ulquiorra apostaba por ésto último, porque no había ninguna razón para que la mujer lamentara su muerte después de lo que le había hecho a ella y a esa basura de Kurosaki. "¿Por qué?" Quiso saber.

Orihime se tomó su tiempo para responder, "Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y pensé que tú también, a-así que solo... y-yo...".

Ulquiorra se debatía entre su ira y el monstruo hambriento, la primera ideando formas de torturar a la mujer y el segundo relamiéndose ante la perspectiva de arrebatarle la única prenda que la cubría. Se apoyó sobre una rodilla para quedar a la altura de Orihime y la tomó bruscamente por el cabello de su nuca. "¿Tu, qué?", apremió, al ver que ella no parecía tener el valor de continuar, "¿Creíste que sería una buena idea convertirme en _ésto_? ¿Creíste que te lo agradecería?" Siseó, tirando del cabello rojizo para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. "Que tengas el poder de jugar con mi existencia de esa forma no te da derecho a hacerlo."

Ella negó con la cabeza, su ceño fruncido con preocupación, "¡N-no tenía idea de que mis poderes funcionaran de esa forma!" Se disculpó con la voz débil por el dolor.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño ante ésta respuesta y afianzó el agarre en su cabello húmedo. _Mientes_...Quiso decirle, pero por alguna razón supo que ella decía la verdad. Orihime profirió otro quejido de dolor y Ulquiorra la miró con disgusto porque, después de todo, su renacimiento solo era una consecuencia de la ineptitud de ésta mujer.

A causa de ella tenía un corazón.

_A causa del corazón..._

"Te castigaré por ésto", sentenció Ulquiorra, implacable. Toda su gula, su avaricia, pereza, ira, soberbia, su envidia y toda esa pila de mierda que lo hacía humano, era obra de ella, y le haría pagar.

Pero sobre todo, le haría pagar por su... _**lujuria**._


End file.
